The invention relates to a sealing arrangement on a pump shaft, comprising a restrictor section which is arranged along the shaft and separates a high-pressure space of the pump from a sealing chamber, a seal arranged on the shaft between the sealing chamber and a low-pressure chamber, a restrictor leakage line leading from the sealing chamber to the exterior, and a seal leakage line leading from the low-pressure chamber to the exterior.